


Will you be my Light?

by straykidsninja (ScienceAteMyFantasy)



Series: Will you be...? [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The world needs more 2Youngjae, Thunderstorms, Youngjae wakes up Jinyoung who wakes up Jaebum, may be crappy, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceAteMyFantasy/pseuds/straykidsninja
Summary: Well, thunderstorms are creepy, it's late at night and Youngjae is scared, so he wakes up Jinyoung, who wakes up Jaebum and they end up cuddling.





	Will you be my Light?

**Author's Note:**

> It is kinda short because I just wanted to post this even though I have a writers block at the Moment.  
> NOTE: English is not my first language, so bare with me. :3

There he was, alone in his room. He felt so lonely and sad without company. He would be happy if they could just share rooms again.  
The weather outside was horrible. Not that he was scared of thunderstorms, no way, but still, he tensed up every time a lightning stroke, the thunder following right behind.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, patiently waiting for the “Come in!” which followed right after the knocks.  
The door creaked open and what he saw made his heart melt from cuteness.

Jinyoung was carrying Youngjae, who seemed to be quite scared.  
The youngest wore an oversized Sweater, probably ‘stolen’ from Jinyoung. But damn, that sight was too cute to handle.  
“What’s up, can’t sleep?” he asked the others, only to get the reply:  
“Well, Youngjae here woke me up because he was scared. And I didn’t want to be alone with taking care of him.”  
Ah, yeah. Their little ray of sunshine was afraid of thunderstorms, he nearly forgot.

“You know, it’s kind of cute how you’re literally begging me to take care of him with you together.” Jaebum smiled at the other, who just rolled his eyes.  
“Nevermind, come here, you two.” He finally managed to say.  
Not even a second later, Jinyoung and Youngjae were lying in his bed, fast asleep.

Sighing, he gave in and laid back in his bed as well, throwing his hands around his boyfriends.  
His last thought before he drifted into sleep?

“I’m so lucky I got to be together with this cute sunshines.”

Fin.


End file.
